


DETERMINATION

by ChurchXC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchXC/pseuds/ChurchXC
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground but someone hitches a ride. DETERMINATION is the story of Frisk trying to get out of the Underground and not hurting anyone while Chara tries and to figure out just what is going on...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first Undertale fic and hopefully you like it! I brought it here from Tumblr just to get a little bit of a wider audience. This is going to be an attempted Pacifist run. I hope you guys enjoy!

Undertale. Chapter One

Sweat rolled down their forehead as fire careened past them. "Please don't make me do this!" Frisk yelled.

A trident flung through them was the only reply. They ran, phasing through the orange trident. It turned blue without warning, sending Frisk flying back. 

Gritting their teeth, Frisk sprang forward, tears in their eyes. Knuckles white on their stick, it broke against the King of Monster's head, knocking him to his knees. 

"Ah..." the old King said, a hand to his chest. "So that is how it is."

"I remember the day after my son died." Pain shot through Frisk's chest at those words. "The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans..." Neither Frisk nor Asgore looked at each other.

"In a fit of anger, I declared war..." Asgore continued, never looking at the human. Breathing heavy, Frisk touched their chest. Everything hurt, just like when they first fell down the mountain. 

As the King explained. It kept hurting more.

"I just wanted everyone to have hope... I just wanted to see my wife. I just wanted to see my child..." Asgore looked up from the ground. Even on his knees, had to slightly look down at Frisk.

"Take my soul and leave this cursed place."

Hands trembling, Frisk looked at the King. Their breathing was labored. They were so tired. Their feet were so heavy as they took a step froward. Hesitating. Then another. Then they shook their head.

"Nu-uh."

Asgore blinked. Tears welled up in his eyes. "After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Then live happily on the surface?" He closed his eyes, a ruefully sad smile forming. Tears hit his feet. 

He looked back up, his eyes red. "Human, I promise you... As long as you are down here my wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories, eating butterscotch pie..." For a moment, Asgore only saw his human child. His smile widened.

"We could be like... like a family..." he said wistfully.

A ring of bullets slammed into the King. His eyes widened as he fell forward. He hit the floor, and dust flew through the room.

Frisk stared in horror, the King's dust covering them. They took a few steps back, their hands shaking. 

"You IDIOT!" a terrible voice said. Flowey sprung from the ground, grinning at Frisk. Tears welled up in Frisk's eyes as the flower spoke, running down their cheek, washing away the King's dust.

"Dad..." their voice croaked. The locket was heavy on their chest. They trembled, looking down at it, refusing to look, refusing to hear Flowey. Everything hurt. Everything they had done, every friend they had made, every life they had saved, destroyed in an instant. They couldn't save the king, they couldn't save the underground and now this monster, this thing was sitting there, mocking them!

It's laughter snapped their head back up. Red eyes peered out angrily from beneath brown hair. Reaching into their pockets, they pulled out a worn dagger.

"Don't worry Frisk... I'll tend to the garden." Chara said as vines shot towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Undertale DETERMINATION Chapter 2

Why did everything hurt?

A constant ache coursed through the child's body as they struggled to push themselves up from lying on their chest. Everything hurt. What happened? And why was it so bright?

They sat with a twinge of pain. The last thing they remembered was climbing through the mountain. Running. Their foot had hit something and....

They touched their forehead, another dull pain growing. They fell, they came to the conclusion. Tripped and.... they looked down at all the flowers around them. Fell into a bed of buttercups?

Slowly, the child pushed themselves to their feet, swaying slightly as they tried to gain their balance. They looked up, squinting as sunlight filtered through the hole above. Far above. They blinked. Just how far had they fallen? They looked back down at the flowers that were crushed beneath them from the fall. How were they okay?

Looking around, there was only one way out of the cavern they were in. How far into the mountain they fell, they had no idea. But there was no way they could climb back out the way they came so, slowly, the walked forward.

The cave got dark quickly as they left the room they fell into. They squinted, trying to see more. They could still hear the grass crunching beneath their feet- wait grass? This deep and dark?

"Howdy!" A voice said.

They screamed, jumping back and falling on their behind.

They looked rapidly around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. A small flower erupted from the ground close in front of them. "No need to be scared!" it said. "My name is Flowey, the flower!" 

Was. Was that flower smiling? Wait, it had a face?

And now it was frowning. "Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

They hesitated before nodding. 

"Golly, you must be so confused!" Flowey smiled. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" The flower looked around the room and shrugged? How was it doing that. "I guess little old me will have to do!"

The human pushed themselves back to their feet. Slowly, they took a deep breath. Well, if this flower wanted to help them...

"Ready?" They nodded. 

The flower grinned as the human felt something tug at their chest. They looked down and gasped. A heart was glowing on their chest. 

"See? That's your soul! The very culmination of your very being!" Flowey said. "It starts off weak, but can grow stronger once you gain a lot of LOVE!" 

That didn't sound right.

"You want some LOVE don't you?" They shook their head in negation.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

Nope.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets!'" A bunch of white pellets appeared, floating around Flowey. "Try and gather as many as you can!" They pellets flew towards the Human.

They jumped out of the way.

Flowey frowned. "Hey buddy, you missed them! Let's try this again, okay?" More pellets flew at the human, faster this time. The human dove out of the way, feeling them whizzing above their head.

"Is... is this a joke?" Flowey said, anger entering his voice. "Are you braindead?" More pellets appeared. A lot more. The human swallowed.

"RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS!" The bullets flew at the Human. They lept over some, dove under another bunch, hitting the ground hard as they did so. They felt the bullets scrape past them. Pushing themselves to their feet, they frowned.

This flower definitely wasn't a friend.

As if knowing what they were thinking, his face changed. No longer nice and smiling, it grew sharp teeth, it's eyes enlarging, turning black. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" His voice shook the room with his anger.

They honestly did not. 

"You just wanted to see me suffer!"

They didn't want to see anyone suffer. That's the whole reason they ran away! They opened their mouth to object but were cut off as a ring of bullets surrounded them. They spun around. There was no where to go. They couldn't jump over these ones, they couldn't dive under. They looked at Flowey, helpless.

"DIE!"

They bullets slowly flew towards them. The human shook their head, brown hair flying. Flowey was laughing at them. This couldn't be how it ended! They couldn't die! Not again!

Suddenly, a fireball slammed into Flowey, sending him flying. The bullets dissipated. The human stared as a figure walked closer. 

"What a terrible creature..." A familiar voice said. "Do not be afraid my child." A large, white creature stepped into sight. They smiled down at the human, their goatlike face gentle. "I am-"

Mom?


End file.
